Butterflies part 35
by Kksaunt1
Summary: What did Frank want to talk to Abigail about? How are things at the Thornton's with two babies?


Abigail walked back down the stairs in the café to Frank who was waiting at the table. He looked up, amazed at how she could possibly look more beautiful than she had when she walked upstairs ten minutes before. He just smiled, taking her in. He was looking forward to their walk and finally taking the next step.

"Ready to go, Abigail?"

"Yes, let's go." She put her hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled up at his handsome face.

They started to leave town and walk toward the lake just past the row houses. "Where are we going, Frank?"

"Fishing," he said with a smile.

"Fishing? It's almost dark."

"That's the best time to fish in my opinion."

"Why?"

"Its quiet and cool. Plus fish have to eat, no matter what time it is, right?"

"I guess that's true."

They walked up to the spot he wanted. He had folded a blanket and left his tackle box and two poles. He spread out the blanket on the bank and helped her sit on the ground.

"Abigail, can you give me the lures in the black box in there, please?"

"She opened the tackle box and found the black box he asked for. "I don't know why you use lures, Frank. I seem to remember proving to you that worms work better than those silly lures."

"You did, but I'm attached to them. Can you hand me one?"

She opened the box and gasped. "Frank!" she whispered. "Oh my!" She looked at him, tears filling her eyes as she stared at the contents.

"Abigail, as you can tell, I didn't really bring you out here to fish."

"Frank, I…" He took her hand gently.

"Let me finish, first. I know that I have a past life, that you may not be completely comfortable with. I also know that we have gotten a lot closer since all of that came out. I fell in love with you Abigail. You are so kind and thoughtful to everyone. I admire your strength and the love you have in your heart. I would be truly honored if you would be my wife."

"Oh Frank. I am just so surprised. I love you too. I never thought I would get married again, or love someone again, but I do. Yes, I would love to marry you." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Then he leaned over and kissed her.

That night felt like the longest night of Jack and Elizabeth's life. It felt like one of them was always rocking Emma. Jack moved the rocking chair into their room so Maddie wouldn't be disturbed. Emma was definitely a clingy baby and liked to be always moving. In the morning, Jack just decided to sleep with her in the rocking chair because it was easier than getting up for the hundredth time.

Charlotte peeked her head in the door of Jack and Elizabeth's room to see if they were awake. Jack was, barely. "Son," she whispered. "Maddie won't stop asking for you. How about I take Emma for awhile so you can be with Maddie."

"No, its ok. She just wants me to rock her. Bring her to me. I finally got Emma to sleep so I don't want to change anything at the risk of waking her up," he whispered back.

"Ok." After a moment, Charlotte brought a sniffling Maddie in and put her in Jack's free arm. Jack started rocking to keep both of his girls happy and quiet. Charlotte watched them for a moment, then placed a kiss on Jack's forehead and left the room. She smiled and thought what a wonderful father Jack was, sacrificing his own comfort and sleep for his girls. She felt proud.

After a few moments, all three were sleeping. Elizabeth however was waking up, extremely sore, weak, exhausted, and just wanting a bath. She knew she couldn't lift the buckets of water and didn't want to disturb her family who were all sleeping, finally, so she put on her robe in search of Julie to help her. Julie was sleeping too but Charlotte was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Mom?"

"Elizabeth, Sweetheart? Are you ok?" She seemed pale and moving slow.

"I've been better. I was wondering if you could help me get water for a bath? I just want to relax and feel better and the bath might help a bit."

"Of course. You sit here and I will get you some tea and heat up your bath water."

Elizabeth sat down slowly, feeling every pain in every muscle, wincing as she made contact with the chair. "Thank you. I didn't want to wake Jack."

"I understand, Honey. I'm happy to help you." Elizabeth nodded and put her head in her hands, almost falling asleep while waiting. Fifteen minutes later, Charlotte helped her up and walked with her to the bath. "Now you take your time. You've been through a lot and you deserve to relax and feel better."

"Yes, Mom. Thank you."

Elizabeth closed the door and undressed, suddenly not having any energy to do anything but sleep, but she got in anyway. Groaning and moving slowly, she finally leaned back against the tub and let the hot water relax her muscles. The next thing she knew, she heard Jack's voice, but it sounded…was she dreaming?

"Elizabeth? Honey, wake up."

"Jack? What is it?" Suddenly she felt cold. She realized she was still in the bath and the water was lukewarm, approaching cool. She must have fallen asleep. "Jack, I'm freezing. Can you help me up so I can get out? The last thing I need is to get sick."

"Sure." He put his hands under her arms and slowly lifted her up, hating to hear her wincing in pain.

He wrapped a towel around her and held her for a moment to warm her up. "Let's get you back to bed, Elizabeth."

"I'm ok right here." She looked up at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his heat warming her. He would gladly hold his wife all day if she needed him to. He looked down at her, lifted her mouth to his and kissed her gently. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, more," she replied. Then she heard Emma cry. She sighed. "The quiet was nice while it lasted." She kissed him back and walked out of the room to tend to Emma.

By the time Elizabeth got dressed in her underclothes and nightgown Emma was very upset. "Shhh, sweetie. I'm coming." She picked her up and tried to calm her down before feeding her. Walking around, bouncing her gently, singing. Nothing worked, so she sat down in the rocking chair and fed her. It was so sad to watch her cry, and now to see actual tears on her cheeks. She gently dried her tears and stroked her cheek with her fingertips.

Elizabeth loved feeding her babies. Looking down, seeing their tiny fingers resting on her chest. Listening to the sounds of them drinking and finally satisfied. Just watching them grow and change and seeing their personalities develop. This was a perfect time and it was only hers. If it didn't involve excruciating pain, she would gladly give Jack his ten babies, just so she could experience the joy of feeding them and loving them.

After a while, Emma was full and sleeping in her cradle which Elizabeth kept moving with her foot as she dozed in the rocking chair.

Abigail stood at the sink in the café, smiling at her beautiful, sparkling ring on her finger, hardly believing she was getting married again. Frank was wonderful and she was very lucky to have him. Wouldn't Elizabeth be surprised? She couldn't wait to tell her. "Maybe I'll go see them tomorrow," she thought. She turned as she heard the door open and saw Frank walk in. "Good morning."

He walked over and kissed her. "Morning. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to Buxton today. I won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Ok. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I am picking up supplies for folks on the outskirts of town. Faith usually handles it, but she's on her honeymoon, so I'm doing it." Abigail nodded. "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." He hugged her a moment and then walked out the door.

"Abigail?"

"Oh, Clara! Good morning."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She had been standing there a moment so she caught the exchange between Abigail and Frank and now noticed the ring on her left hand.

"Yes, there is. I'm getting married." She couldn't help smiling. She felt much younger than her years.

"What? That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Abigail."

"Me too. I never thought it would happen again. I loved him but I guess I didn't think of anything past that."

"When is the wedding?"

"I don't know. It just happened last night. We haven't talked about that yet."

"Ok well, I'm making your dress, my gift to you."

"Thank you, Clara! That's very sweet." She reached out and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Anything for you, Abigail."

"Bug, are you hungry?" Jack asked Maddie.

"I eat, Dada?" She ran over and looked up at Jack.

"I made you eggs and fruit."

She reached her arms up to him and he put her in her chair.

He put her food down and then went to get his own plate when Elizabeth came walking into the kitchen. "Morning everyone."

"Mama!" Elizabeth went over and kissed the top of Maddie's head. "Hi Sweet pea. Are you having breakfast?" Then she went and kissed Jack good morning.

"Hey, Honey. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, starving."

"There's food right there next to Maddie for you."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Elizabeth, would you be ok if I rode into town for a bit? I need to go to the mercantile and then to get dinner for us. Mom will be here to help with Maddie, and Julie too."

"Yes, that's fine. I'll probably just sleep anyway."

"How are you feeling?"

"The same. I'm very sore, but I'll be fine. Maybe another massage, later?"

"I don't know…last time…"

"I was fine, Jack."

"You were crying."

"Well, I had just given birth and my muscles hurt."

"I know, but I don't want to cause you more pain."

"Ok, maybe Julie will rub my back," she said teasingly, knowing he'd give in.

"No, I'll do it," he quickly agreed. Elizabeth giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Love. Thanks for breakfast."

"Mama?" She reached for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took one more bite then stood up slowly and picked up Maddie. She walked over to the couch and sat back against the pillows, cuddling her. "Love you, sweet pea." Maddie wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck and fell asleep.

Jack walked over and kissed Elizabeth. "I'll be back, Honey." She nodded and yawned. "Get some sleep while they are. It's probably your best chance." She nodded again and closed her eyes. "Love you, Jack."

"Love you, more."

In town, Jack went first to the jail to check on Bill to see if he needed his help with anything. Then, he went to the mercantile to see if there were any telegrams or mail. Elizabeth had a letter from her family which he was sure would make her feel better. Last he went to the café for food for dinner. When he walked in, Abigail was sitting at her table, drinking tea. "Abigail?"

"Jack? Hi! How is everything?"

"Pretty good. Elizabeth is not feeling well. She's really sore, but trying to sleep as much as she can. Emma cries a lot. More than Maddie ever did. Dr. Burns said everything seems good though."

"That's good. I'm going to come see you tonight, if that's ok. I have some news to share with you all," she said with a smile.

"Does it have anything to do with the ring on your finger?"

"Yes, but don't tell Elizabeth. I want to see her expression."

"I won't, I promise. Congratulations Abigail!"

"Thank you, Jack."

"The reason I came by was to get food for dinner."

"Oh. Yes. I have some stew with biscuits if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful. I need enough for four, please. My mom and Julie are staying with us."

"Coming right up."

When Jack walked back in the door at home, he heard crying. Maddie and Emma were both upset. Charlotte and Julie were trying to console Maddie. "What's going on, ladies?"

"Emma started crying which woke up Maddie, so Elizabeth gave her to me. Maddie wanted Elizabeth though, so she's been crying ever since," Julie explained. Jack sighed.

"Hey Bug. Come here."

"No! Mama." She refused to be consoled by Jack. He picked her up anyway and held her close, showing her he was there, even if Elizabeth was who she wanted. "Mama can't hold you now." She gave in and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mama," she mumbled as she fell back to sleep. Jack could hear Emma still crying and knew it was probably taking its toll on Elizabeth.

"Mom, can you go see if Elizabeth needs a break?"

"Of course." Charlotte walked in to the bedroom and quickly shut the door so Maddie wouldn't wake up again. "Honey, do you want me to take over?" Elizabeth looked up. She was crying too. Charlotte took Emma from Elizabeth and gently put her on the bed. Then she walked over and hugged Elizabeth. "Are you alright?"

"I can't seem to make her happy, and I'm so tired. I just want quiet."

"You go out of the room. Jack is holding Maddie on the couch. She's sleeping again so it's quiet out there. I'll take care of this one."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Its ok. Just go relax." Elizabeth looked at Emma and then walked out of the room and shut the door. Elizabeth just stood there and cried for a moment and then took a deep breath.

As she entered the living room, Jack looked up and saw Elizabeth's red, swollen eyes. "Hey. Come here." He scooted over on the couch so she would have room to lay down next to him. She gladly accepted his comfort and laid down with his free arm wrapped around her. "Jack. I cant….."

"Shhh. It's ok. Just rest. Everything will be fine," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not…." she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, don't you even think that. It's not true. You are a wonderful mother."

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"I know you. You are exhausted and hurting and Emma is a crier. That doesn't mean you're a bad mother. That means you're being pulled in a bunch of different directions, more than one person should have to handle. That's why you have me and your sister and Mom to help you."

"I feel like I'm failing."

"You're not. Trust me. You will not fail because you love them too much. Now close your eyes and listen for a moment." She did as he asked.

"I hear singing."

"Yes, but you also hear quiet because Emma stopped crying."

"She has a pretty good voice. Must be where you got it from."

"She always sang before my dad died. After that, she didn't. I haven't heard that sound in many years. It's kind of comforting."

"Emma must think so too." Before long, everyone was sleeping.

After two hours, Maddie woke up. "Dada?" Jack's eyes popped open. Maddie was sitting up on his chest, patting his face. "Dada?"

"Hi, Bug." She pointed at Elizabeth. "She's sleeping. Shhh."

Elizabeth stirred. "I'm awake," she mumbled, but kept her eyes shut. She was actually comfortable, so she didn't want to move until necessary.

"Honey, as much as I don't want to move you, my arm is asleep. I'm sorry."

"No, Jack. That's ok. I should get up. Emma will need to nurse soon." Elizabeth slowly sat up and then walked to the kitchen for some water. Jack put Maddie down and stretched to get the blood flowing again.

"Oh, Elizabeth. There's a letter on the table for you."

"There is? Oh that's wonderful! That's just what I need." She started to open the envelope and heard Emma cry. "I guess I'll read it later." She walked into the bedroom and was shocked to see Charlotte and Abigail were sitting there.

"Abigail? I didn't know you were here." She took the baby from Charlotte and tried walking around with her to calm her down.

"When I arrived, I walked in and saw you and Jack and Maddie sleeping, so I just came looking for everyone else."

Emma was still crying and Elizabeth was frustrated. She sat down carefully in the rocking chair and started feeding her.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok? You seem like you're upset," Abigail asked gently.

"I just wish I could do something to make her stop crying. I didn't know it could be like this, Abigail." Tears started to fall. "Maddie was so quiet and content. This is so hard."

"Elizabeth, every baby is different and their personalities are different. You might find that Maddie will turn out like Jack, and Emma, like you, or the other way around. You are doing fine. Please don't second guess yourself. After a few days, everything will calm down, and you'll know what to do." She put her left hand on Elizabeth's arm, forgetting her engagement ring was there.

"Abigail? What's on your finger?" She looked up with tears on her face, but smiling.

"Oh, it's a ring, " she said as if it had always been there.

"Yes, I know. Are you and Frank….?"

"Yes. He asked me last night."

"Oh my goodness. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." She reached over and hugged her friend. "I guess we've both had an exciting few days."

"Yes we have."

"Mom, thank you for taking Emma earlier. I needed a break and I really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, Honey. Now listen, okay? I agree with Abigail. Please don't doubt yourself. You are a great mother. These babies are very lucky to have you."

"Thank you, that means a lot." She wiped her eyes and sighed. "I love her so much. I'm so grateful for her and that she's healthy. I think being so tired and not feeling well has taken its toll, plus I feel like Maddie is not getting enough of my attention. I don't know how to balance it all."

"She's fine. Give yourself time," Abigail encouraged. "She will learn that she has to share you, it just might take a little while."

That night, Elizabeth sat on the bed, enjoying Jack's massage. He was being extra gentle so he didn't hurt her. She felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, but she knew both girls would want to nurse soon, so she was fighting her tiredness. "You're so quiet, Honey. Am I hurting you?" He stopped and looked at her face.

"No, don't stop. It feels good. I'm just ready to sleep soon."

"Lay down on your side and I will massage your back."

"If I lay down, I will fall asleep. Maddie and Emma both need to nurse and then I can sleep." She started to get up to go get Maddie but Jack stopped her.

"Who do you want? I will get her."

"Maddie please. She needs to get to bed." She got up to sit in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her nightgown. A minute later, Jack walked in with Maddie and handed her over.

"Hi, sweet pea. Do you want to eat?" She laid her down and she nursed, falling asleep within a few minutes. Elizabeth stared down at her beautiful daughter and her round face and curls, so grateful for the peace and quiet. She knew any moment, Emma would wake up and break the silence, so she pulled Maddie gently away and walked into her bedroom and put her in her crib. She turned to walk out but Jack was standing there in the doorway. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey." He came over to her and hugged her and they both watched Maddie sleep. She was moving her mouth, like she was still eating and her little cheeks were pink from warmth and her dark curls were damp.

"I know I complained a lot earlier about noise and not feeling well, but I wouldn't trade any of it. I love our family, Jack." He kissed her forehead.

"Me too."


End file.
